Naughty
by Flameshield
Summary: Based off of Meiza's "Elita One, 28 Time" Chapter Seven. Events through the optics of my OC, Aqua. After a Prank Malfunction, the femmes aim to strike back, and this is Aqua's strike.


a/n – Inspired by Meiza's Elita One, 28 Time Chapter Seven (Naughty) where she used one of my Ocs. A part of me wonders if I needed someone to use my character in order to stimulate my empty Plot Bunnies.

**Naughty**

It was one of those days, a rare day off for the hard-working hacker. She was nestled against her mate, nearly in recharge, while her mate spoke in soft tones, of stories she long ago memorized, but did not mind listening to them again. However, he had fallen silent. Coming out of her doze, she glance at his visor.

"Did you hear the latest Prank malfunction?" she inquired, prying him from his thoughts.

"Malfunction? What happen this time." his voice was deep, and his visor turned as if he was looking at her, but she knew he could not see her.

"Rumor has it it was meant for Prowl, Sideswipe calmly swapped packages to try and de-stress him, but little did he know, Elita was in meeting with him, went to get to the package and got the receiving end of the prank instead." she explained, recalling what she heard the femme commanderhad offhandedly said to the squad.

"Knowing Elita, she'll want to do something about that." the mech commented.

"She mentioned something about getting him back, but she's too busy to do anything." his mate replied. He shifted slightly under her. She mumbled something, shifting herself to meet his new position. "I thought about doing something, but this is the first day off we've both had together."

"Which we only got because I mentioned to Prowl we haven't had time together since arriving." he said, his voice light with laughter. Several minutes later, there came a pinging from their door. "Come in." he called, taking no shame in their posture.

The door hissed open, allowing for a pink femme to enter. Blue optics locked with yellow, a gentle smile on the pink femme. "You look comfortable, Aqua." she teased, getting a smile from the hacker.

"What about you? Aqua told me a curious rumor." the mech asked.

"Yes, Sideswipe." the femme-Elita-replied softly, taking a seat in the stool next to the berth. "I was hoping to interest Aqua with a little something, considering I'm in the middle of meetings right now." the femme looked at Elita, who smiled. "Oh, I saw your look before Firestar told you to go enjoy your day off with Flameshield." Elita had a playful smirk on her face as Aqua turned slightly. "Since I've already gotten a few eager volunteers to help get the red warrior back, maybe you can get him to get off base for a few hours, it would be good for him to relax after what they did to him."

"And a smart hacker like me could do a little something..." Aqua's optics lit up. "...isn't there something a little later on today with a kindergarten class that Bumblebee was suppose to go to?"

"Yes, it's actually in a half hour, Bee hasn't left yet though, he looked like he didn't want to go." Elita replied, nodding. Aqua sat up, much to Flameshield's dismay, and grabbed a data-pad on her nightstand. Within seconds she had hacked into the scheduling system and flicked through. "You're lucky I'm allowing this."

"Yes, I know." Aqua said, a smirk on her face. "If you pass Bumblebee, tell him he doesn't have to go to the school, I've penned in Sideswipe."

"Just keep a straight face when you tell him." Elita said, standing up, "Sorry to interrupt your day off."

"Oh no, you did not interrupt it, I need to get up anyway." Aqua said, sitting on the edge of her berth. "Spending the whole day lounging isn't really my style."

"Keep saying that Aqua." Flameshield said, "You were almost in recharge." his head turned to watch her.

Aqua only smiled as she followed Elita out of her room. She would return soon enough to cuddle back up with Flameshield, but right now, she had a job to do. Walking down the bland halls, Aqua kept her audios open, in case to hear anything. It was not long before she did, it was the talk of the base now.

"You should have seen it, in the rec room earlier when Sides was trying to get his Energon, he was hit with the dispensers self cleaning solution.." Aqua paused in the security room and saw Cliffjumper talking to Red Alert. "Please, can I please have a copy of that event, I know you caught it." Aqua simply raised a optic ridge before continuing down the hall. She would ask for a copy later so she could explain it to Flameshield.

"Feel better?" Aqua heard a voice around the corner. She turned in time to see the red warrior quickly examining himself.

"A little bit." he had admitted. Aqua wondered what occurred, but chose not to inquire, she could ask the other femmes later.

"You're looking better." Aqua said, making herself known, standing casually with a hand on her hip. She watched as both turned around and faced her. Sideswipe did not recognize her, not that it surprised her. Aqua had kept to herself since she had arrived. The other, Bluestreak, cocked his head to the side.

"You're Aqua, right?" he asked, a friendly smile on his face.

Aqua nodded, she herself with a smirk on her face. Sideswipe added a inquiry, "I take it you saw what happen in the rec room?"

"Not personally, but just about everyone had heard about it by now." Aqua answered, "Last I heard, Cliffjumper was bugging Red Alert for a copy of the footage." Sideswipe muttered a weak 'joy' at the response. Bluestreak giggled at the expression.

"Sorry I can't stay," Bluestreak suddenly said, "But I've got monitor duty with Sunstreaker, so I got to get going." with a wave, Bluestreak hurried off. Aqua suddenly tilted her head in thought, wondering how to best lay upon the lonely red warrior, before glancing at her data pad.

"Come to think of it, I'm surprised you were able to get out of your shift so quickly actually. From what I understand Prowl's not usually so lenient." Sideswipe gave her a blank look. Oh how she loved that blank look.

"What shift?" he questioned.

Aqua managed to mock surprised as she snapped up her head, but it was also starting to get hard for her to keep a straight face. "You don't know? The duty roster was adjusted last night because Bumblebee had been putting off his checkup and Ratchet got tired of waiting." it came out smoothly, even though she never rehearsed it. "Say's here you're taking his place on the PR trip to St. Helena's Primary School today. Apparently, you're meeting with the Kindergarten class about road safety." It was taking all of her training to keep her face locked in mild surprise to make it more believable, for his face was too priceless.

"...Are you slagging KIDDING me??"

"If you really didn't get your shift covered," Aqua said, holding the data pad so Sideswipe could see it, "Then you've got about ten minutes to get down to the school before Prowl owns your aft."

With a wordless scream, Sideswipe tore down the hall, transforming and leaving skids marks on the floor. The whole time, Aqua smirked. Shaking her head, she made her way to the rec room, tucking her data pad in subspace. Grabbing a couple of cubes and filling them with Energon, Aqua headed back to her room, pausing only once to ask Red Alert kindly for a copy of the rec room incident.

"You're back." Flameshield said at the hiss of the door.

"I brought some Energon." she said, placing his cube on the nightstand, "And as long as I can keep a straight face, maybe I can describe what happen in the rec room."

"What happen in the rec room?" Flameshield echoed, confused.

"Rumor has it..."

fin

* * *

I hope this worked out... after reading Meiza's chapter over and over, i do believe this can easily fit into it.

Please Leave a Review, and don't forget to Check out Mezia's "Elita One, 28 Times"  
Flame


End file.
